


A New Chapter

by thespookyfiles



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Pregnancy, Romance, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookyfiles/pseuds/thespookyfiles
Summary: Short fic, Mulder's thoughts after My Struggle IV, about what happened and what he thinks about their new life after Scully tells him he will be a father.





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you like it.

He was hugging her tightly, curled up on his chest. She couldn't stop crying, and his heart broke every time this happened. He couldn't see her suffering like that, especially not now that she was carrying a baby, their baby.  
He wiped her tears from her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks, and slowly placing small kisses on her eyelids. He tried to stop his eyes crying too, but he couldn't.  
They believed for so long that William was their son and now it was all gone. He wasn't there anymore because that boy saved him, chosing to die to protect him. Finding him was all Mulder needed, hugging him a few hours before was like coming home again, like that day he was holding that little baby in his arms, feeling so overwhelmed by all that love. They had a son, and it was unbelievable.

 

But now, all the hopes were gone. He always felt a special bond to that kid and knowing that painful truth devastated him. Hearing her words was like a stab to his heart.  
  
\- _“He wasn't meant to be...”_

_“William was an experiment, Mulder... He was an idea, born in a laboratory...”_

“ _I carried him, I bore him, but I was never a mother to him. I wasn't.”_

 

He was a believer, but he refused to believe that. It couldn't be true, no, and he knew she was trying to be strong for both of them, trying to avoid what had just happened.

He believed for so long, but now he had something else to believe in: their love was the most powerful force in this world, and it made a miracle.  
She told him he was a father, putting his hand on her belly: in that moment he felt billions of emotions. How could that be possible?

-“ _It's impossible”_

-“ _I know, it's more than impossible”_

He once told her not to give up on a miracle, and now they were witnessing one. He hugged her, resting his chin on her head, while she lost herself in his arms, closing her eyes and feeling safe with him, both crying and shaking.

  
  
And they were shaking again in that bed, hugged together in a sweet embrace, he kissing her forehead like he did countless times in the past. He suddenly felt her lifting her head, searching for his lips, locking them together in a new promise of love. When they looked into each other's eyes, he spoke decisively:  
  
_\- “I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Both of you. This time will be different, I promise. No enemies, no more hiding, I will never let it happen. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, this is a new chapter for us. No more FBI, no more X-Files, this is the end. I found my truth: I love you and our baby more than everything else on this planet.”_

 

Hearing his words, she cried more, but from happiness. They were finally going to have a family together, and her heart was bursting of joy. She finally allowed herself to close her eyes, resting her head on his chest, both of their hearts beating fast.

 

He wondered so many times if he could love her more, and every time something happened, making his love for her grow. He knew his love for Dana Scully was only going to be bigger and bigger, but he was sure of another thing: there would be another human being that he only could love more and more, their child.

He couldn't wait to feel the baby kick under his hands on her belly.

He couldn't wait to take her to the doctor for ultrasounds, and every time hear that little heart beating and see that little life growing.

He couldn't wait to see if it was going to be a boy or a girl, but he hoped they had Scully's beautiful eyes and hair.

He couldn't wait to see their child saying their first word, taking their first steps.

He couldn't wait to teach them how to play baseball, or talk about aliens and space.

He was sure he wouldn't miss any minute for the world. And like if she was thinking the same, she took his hand again, placing it on her belly with hers, falling asleep like that, ready to start their new life.  


 


End file.
